


#2: Hug

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Series: (I want you to) pick me up [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MONTEEN, award show shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: Special hugs for special friends.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: (I want you to) pick me up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	#2: Hug

“OK, but everyone else got a hug,” Jisoo says with an exasperated smile. 

“So don’t you feel special then?” Hyungwon asks.

“I feel like you could have shown me that without slapping my ass in front of the nation,” Jisoo chides. 

“It was more of a love tap…”

“Excuse me, but I can still feel the imprint of your hand of my backside,” Jisoo says indignantly. “And I know you’d have to have put some strength into those noodly arms of yours to make such an impact.”

Hyungwon looks offended and narrows his eyes. “For that, see if I offer to kiss it better like I was going to.”

Jisoo just laughs. “Yeah right, you go ahead and tell yourself you don’t want this.” He wriggles his non-existent butt at Hyungwon, ducking away when his boyfriend reaches out for him.

“Fine,” Hyungwon says with a pout. “But only if you’ll let me tap it again later.”


End file.
